Messenger of Peace
by CucumberKun
Summary: It was finally graduation and Seto had a mission: find Katsuya and finally give him something he had been wanting to give him for an entire week. [SetoJou, Kaiba x Jounouchi] Prequel to Perpetuality.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai; BL; slash; boy x boy; homosexual relationships; yaoi, SetoJou; Kaiba Seto x Jounouchi Katsuya, a shitty artist attempting to write and may be OOC.

**Notes:** This fanfic is related to my other fanfic: _Perpetuality_. It takes place one year before it. Please read _Perpetuality_ too if you haven't done so already. It's a continuation for this one if you want more of this story.

Since this is written in Kaiba's point of view, I'm using the word "Bonkotsu" in replacement of "Katsuya" sometimes. Kaiba always calls Jounouchi "Bonkotsu", it's like a pet name and he usually refers to him as "Jounouchi" when talking about him with someone. However I'm going to have him call Jounouchi "Katsuya" and "Bonkotsu" in his mind. (Since Kaiba probably wants to call him "Katsuya". -wink wink-)

**The Messenger**

First, Mokuba. The most important person in the world. I could lose everything in the world but never Mokuba.

Second, Yuugi. My greatest rival. The only individual who could burn a trembling feeling inside of me—not of fear but of excitement! He was a challenge and a reason to heighten my skills in Duel Monsters. The most _brilliant_ battles could only exist between us!

Those were the two people in the world who I paid any heed to.

Or so I thought.

There was actually a third—Jounouchi Katsuya—an intruder…

Why? I think I knew the reason but it was ridiculous. Perhaps even shameful.

Love? Absurd. I wouldn't go that far. However there was definitely something…unique. I didn't consciously acknowledge the existing 'importance' I felt towards him until Mokuba forced me to admit it. He wasn't the best duelist and his existence wasn't beneficial to me in any way, but somehow he snuck his way into my eyes.

It was almost regrettable…

Where was he? Where was that idiot?

Messy blond mop of hair, common brown eyes, foolish smiles, injudicious behaviour, naïve beliefs and a complete proletariat. What was there to _like_? Romantic emotions were meaningless, counterproductive, profitless and a hindrance and thus a waste of time!

If I had a choice, I wouldn't choose to be attracted to anyone romantically. All I needed was Mokuba and my company which aided me in fulfilling my promises to Mokuba and to ensure that he would grow up well. Of course there was also Duel Monsters on the list of things I would like to have around. Maybe I would have Yuugi stick around too so I could defeat him over and over again with my superior deck. Hn hn.

I allowed my thoughts to wonder as I walked down along one of the many poorly designed hallways in Domino High slowly, holding my briefcase tightly in my hand. I was determined to hunt Katsuya down and finally give him what I wanted to give him throughout the whole week.

Tomorrow was going to be the last day of the year for us in high school. _Finally. _Finally I could devote my time completely to more important matters. Finally… It may be the last time I'll ever see that bonkotsu again, or at least for a long while, but this may be a good thing.

The only reason I'm in this bloody place was because of two things: Mokuba and papers.

I wanted the official papers declaring my completion of the standard Domino education. It was also a way to ensure that I have the basic knowledge as a citizen of Domino City. Why I ended up taking the long and tedious path to get these papers was because Mokuba wanted me to have a 'normal life' and go to 'school' like everyone else and meet 'friends'. That… didn't work out of course.

As for university, there was no need; I would be handed a Masters in every area of business and in computer science on a silver platter. A red carpet would be rolled out to accompany the occasion once I step out of my limo in front of their door. Heh.

Katsuya was probably at the student council's office. He wasn't even part of the student council but had been running around all week doing errands for the council president because she 'asked' him to help her. She had asked me for my assistance too but I basically told her to fuck off but in a less abrupt way. It was obvious why Katsuya was so inclined to help as she was attractive and smart. Katsuya was a moron to do so much for a woman. She wasn't worth the stress. She would never like someone like Katsuya even if he was doing (I may be over crediting him here) a very good job with his-_her_ duties.

It irritated me. I was tempted to ruin everything Katsuya was doing for her or screw up the things she was working on, but as satisfying as that would have been, I had better things to do and Ka-… Nothing.

I stopped walking when my eyes met the student council room's door. There was a 98 percent chance that I would find Katsuya here. I already had everything planned and everything _will_ go according to plan. As-

Some idiot ran into me, wrecking my train of thought.

"Oof! Ahh!" It sounded like he fell onto the ground.

I turned around to see who it was, making sure to take note to ensure that the rest of their day would be _hell_. I glared but my expression almost softened when I saw Katsuya sitting on the floor with scattered papers around and on him, rubbing his nose.

"S-sorry." He then looked up and gawked. "_Kaiba_?" He glared, as if it was my fault he ran into me. "I take that back."

Like I care. I was assuming he meant the apology.

I was frowning but then threw in a smirk, deciding to raise the ire of the little puppy up a bit. "I guess you haven't learned to walk around things yet. You shouldn't be running around without your master to lead you."

In response to my remark, he growled, probably unaware that it only gave me an advantage. "Shut up, Kaiba! This is the second last day! After all this, I'll never have to see your ugly face again!"

Ugly face? That was a first. He'd have to be locking himself in a cave to never see my face again. I'm _Kaiba Seto_. Stupid puppy.

"So at least…" His voice suddenly became softer as he stood up to meet his eyes to mine. "…at least let's try not to argue, okay?"

I stood there silently of course. What could I say to that? 'Okay'? No. That wouldn't be right.

He waited for an answer but I didn't give him one. We remained that way for a few seconds before he turned to retrieve the papers he dropped. He shouldn't have been holding all those papers by himself. What was that woman making him do? What was she _thinking_?

There were two things I could do at the moment: help Katsuya out with that huge stack of paper that was now scattered over the floor and then initiate my plan or simply just initiate my plan. Walking away would defeat the purpose of me trying to find him so it was out of the question. Maybe I should go with the latter.

"Bonkotsu."

"I'm in a hurry, Kaiba. I don't have time to fight with you right now."

He said it as if it was one of my favourite past times. I only frowned even though it was true that I enjoyed our pointless bickering.

He looked pitiful struggling to collect the ridiculous amount of paper, so I glanced around to make sure no one was around before bending over to pick up some of the papers closest to me. He seemed taken aback by my 'charity' and almost as if I was just imagining things, it looked like he was smiling.

I removed a portion of the stack of papers from his hands so they weren't obstructing his view. He'd probably run into the door if he kept running around like that. What a dumb thing to do.

"Hey! What are you doing? Give those back!" He couldn't grab them from me since his hands were already busy holding his own mountain of papers.

Why was she making Katsuya do so many stupid errand jobs like photocopying…what the hell were these anyways? I glanced down at the stack I had in my arms. Final newsletters for tomorrow? Who the hell would read _these_?

He moved right beside me. "Kaiba, give them back. I don't need your help. The student council room is right _there_."

"I'm not helping _you_, Bonkotsu. I'm doing the world a favour from preventing any more hazards from your incapable self. You should be thanking me." Only because I like him.

"Very funny, rich boy. Now pile them back on. Hashimoto isn't going to like it if you were helping. You know she doesn't like you very much since you rejected her when she asked you to help her."

And the few times she asked me out. Stupid woman. Although I can assure you, Katsuya, that she very much still 'likes' me.

"I'm not planning on helping." I started heading towards the student council room and Katsuya followed after me while wearing a shocked expression. He probably took my response as 'I'm not helping, I'm going to burn these.' Tempting. But I'm not pyro.

I dropped the mountain of papers in front of the student council room and turned to face Katsuya again. He should be able to carry the stacks in one by one alone. Now to get on with my plan. "Bon-"

"Jounouchi! You're back!"

I cringed inside. It was that girl… Hashimoto something.

"Kaiba?" She blinked disgustingly, trying to be cute I suppose. "Did you change your mind and decide to help out?" A faint blush started to surface on her cheeks.

"I only have business with Jounouchi here." I decided to step over her hope as revenge for the unpleasant intrusion.

"What business?" Katsuya asked in an ador-…in his usual voice but we both ignored him.

Her tone immediately became business-like. "I'm afraid Jounouchi is too busy to tend to your needs, Mr. Kaiba." She pulled Katsuya by the arm to her. "He has a list of tasks I need him to help me with so if you're not here to help, then would you please kindly go on your own way? We have a very busy schedule."

How dare she tell me off after interrupting my plan. Katsuya's time right now belonged to _me_. I sent her an evil glare.

Katsuya asked the same question again but again we both ignored him. He had that stupid pout on his face again.

"Believe me. I wouldn't spend a second of my life near you if I had a choice."

"That's mean, Kaiba! Apologize to Hashimoto!"

She let go of Bonkotsu and folded her arms, giving me a smirk. "Oh? Well, I'm waiting."

"Surprising. You claim to be busy but you're standing around waiting for my grand exit?"

"Hey! Stop ignoring me!" Shut up, Bonkotsu. No one's going to listen to you.

Katsuya squeaked as she pulled him away into the student council room and slammed the door, sending a few newsletters to blow off from the pile by the door.

I frowned and then turned to leave. I failed to get Katsuya alone again. What else could I have done? Acted like a jealous schoolgirl and pulled Katsuya back to my side? Or should I have pretended that I was interested in her and let her be swayed just so Katsuya could see how fickle these women were? She was obviously trying to pull a 'hard to get' image against me like a lot of girls end up doing, thinking that was the type of girl I was interested in.

Again I couldn't do what I wanted to do. Everything _was_ planned for Katsuya and it _will_ run smoothly. As long as I could get him _alone_.

I walked briskly away, heading to where my shoe locker was. I knew exactly what I was going to find in that locker (other than shoes)—a love note. I opened the damn thing when I got there and threw the note into the waste bin where all the previously discarded notes were. (80 percent of the notes weren't even thrown away by me. These girls keep replacing each other's notes.)

For the past week, girls have been trying to confess their love to me since it would be their 'last chance' to become Kaiba Seto's girlfriend. The beginning and end of a school year was always so cumbersome due to these attempts. The beginning was when new first year students arrive who find themselves extremely fortunate to be in the same school as the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. The end was always someone's 'last chance', mostly the third years who were graduating.

It was extremely annoying. I only read the first few notes but never bothered to show up at their desired meeting location. It was places like the rooftop, somewhere in the courtyard or behind some sort of building. I've been staying away from those locations for a week and still, women came up to me while I was sitting outside reading or inside a classroom working, asking me why I didn't show up. Heh. I wonder. Disappointingly, I only have eyes for a retarded bonkotsu. That was how messed up this whole thing was. Why him of all the choices in the world? The best choice being 'nobody'.

I changed into my outdoor shoes and left the school building. I guessed I couldn't give it to Katsuya today… Unless I wait for him to finish his duties or unless I show up at his home later on in the day. But no, I wanted this to seem like an 'on the way' sort of task. I didn't want him to think I was planning this and deliberately found time to give him something. This mission had to run smoothly and executed at the perfect time. Tomorrow was all I was left with.

In a way, this was a form of confession from me, but Bonkotsu would never get it. Heh. He should feel honoured for what I plan to do. My-

"Kaiba!"

It was Katsuya, running up to me. Excellent.

"You said you had business with me. What was it?"

I didn't plan on this but it should suffice.

"It's not important." That wasn't exactly how I planned to begin.

"Huh? Is it another tournament?" He formed fists with both of his hands, showing his excitement. "Are you inviting me?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I wouldn't have a bonkotsu on my guest list for a tournament if I had one."

He grabbed onto my collar, looking up at me closely with that familiar heated glare. I loved it when he got this close; I could see him in detail and it was the best way to be physically close to him—the most indirect way.

I glared down at him of course. His skin looked soft like a girl's and his eyes were filled with fiery determination. If Katsuya swung my way, I would've let our skins touch and our warmth coalesce into one fervent mass. I could feel my smirk surface.

I loved the way he looked at me deeply into my own depths… I could feel the burning heat off of him. It was the same vehement determination to do what he thought was right, to go after the things he wanted and to protect those who were dear… Yes, his passion was what I loved most.

"Don't be such an asshole, Kaiba." He paused, eyes softening and grip loosening. It looked like he wanted to say something but decided not to. Whatever it was, it definitely wasn't a confession of love. Bonkotsu was easy to read and it probably had to do with that 'friendship' thing.

"I will beat you one day, Kaiba." He amused me endlessly.

"Hn." Unlikely, but I wouldn't stop him from trying. Keep chasing after me, puppy, it was exactly what I wanted. Keep following me. I'll watch you fail over and over trying to exceed me!

My expression didn't change; I only continued to stare back. It was a shame I couldn't snake my arms around his waist and pull him closer against me.

I almost forgot about my plan but as soon as Katsuya moved away, it came back to me.

"Bonkotsu."

"Hmm?" He looked up at me with curious eyes.

I want to give you something. I don-

"Jounouchi!"

Who the _fuck_?

"There you are. I need help with some heavy boxes of books." It was Hashimoto something again. Maybe I should just call her Hashimoto Yakkaimono. (1)

"We have to prepare everything for next year's student council members." They recently decided to move the student council room so there were a lot of things to do before school ended.

Interruption after interruption. Why was it so damn hard to find time _alone_ with Katsuya?

She kept talking and talking, completely stealing Katsuya's attention away from me. I couldn't stand waiting and watching such a trifling scene so I left during the middle of her 'list of things to do'.

At least there was still tomorrow.

The very last chance.

* * *

"Big Brother! It's the last day!"

"Don't be overjoyed, Mokuba. You still have school."

He grinned, pouncing on me while I was still lying in bed, making me groan. Mokuba was getting heavier.

"Get up, Big Brother! I know for a fact that Jounouchi goes to school earlier since he has to help the student council. You _have_ to give it to him today!"

I was perfectly capable of getting up myself on time everyday and didn't need Mokuba or anyone to wake me up. I didn't understand why Mokuba was getting all worked up.

"I called Jounouchi this morning so you guys can head to school together."

I shot up immediately, eyes widening. Mokuba did _what_?

"Mokuba!" Katsuya would find it suspicious!

"He rejected my offer though."

That… Nevermind…

Mokuba suddenly looked slightly worried, probably seeing through me again.

"He wasn't home to pick up the phone to be correct." He suddenly gave me a hug, probably trying to comfort me or something. "He has to deliver papers every morning, remember? Oh, Big Bro, you're so hopelessly in love." He giggled and pulled away, revealing a big grin on his face.

I grabbed and tossed him onto the bed. Messing with me like that… How unforgivable. I grinned and gave Mokuba the greatest tickle attack I could muster. He squirmed a lot and cried out in laughter.

"S-S-" He couldn't form his words and only continued to laugh.

I decided to stop when he started kicking.

"That…" Mokuba tried to catch his breath. "That was cheating!"

I got up and straightened my clothes where got bunched up to one side during my sleep. I folded my arms across my chest and gave Mokuba my own grin of victory. He only chuckled and smiled back while hopping off my bed and helping me fix my sheets. There were servants to do such jobs but Mokuba and I tend to make our own beds if we're not in a hurry.

* * *

Katsuya… Katsuya… Katsuya…

He was on stage right now, accepting his diploma. His last name was close to mine so it was almost my turn. I was not going to bow to anyone of course. I think everyone expected that and no one would dare to mutter a word about it.

He looked…strange… Anyone can see that he was happy, very happy, but it looked a bit off… as if there was something bothering him at the same time. Was it because it was graduation? Maybe he was worried about his future like everyone else. People don't pester me over what I plan to do in the future since it should be pretty obvious what I planned to do. However, I often overhear these pointless conversations. Everyone was excited and scared. They were so typical. They were all the same… like boring, mindless ants. Although I haven't heard what Katsuya's plans were… He seems to avoid the subject whenever someone asked him.

* * *

Where was he? I couldn't find that mop of messy blond hair anywhere. The graduation ceremony was over and everyone was somewhere taking pictures with their friends and teachers. Where was Bonkotsu amongst this crowd?

I could tell a lot of people wanted to take a picture with me but were too afraid to ask. Most of them being girls who 'liked' me. Cowardice resulted in nothing. Although I would've rejected them if they had asked. But simply not trying already determined that they didn't deserve to be in a picture with me. I was trying to look for Katsuya without actually looking like I was looking for anyone in particular. Things _had_ to go as planned; it could not seem like a premeditated action.

Finally!

I spotted Yuugi and his friends all posing together in front of the cherry blossom trees that were not yet bloomed. Katsuya was there, with an arm around Yuugi.

"Ah! Kaiba!" Yuugi noticed me and waved after the camera's flash went off. Perfect, an invitation. I took the opportunity and walked up to their group.

"Are you heading home already, Kaiba?" Yuugi asked with a smile.

I looked down at him. "Sort of." I wonder if there was a way to get Katsuya alone…

Bonkotsu was chatting with his monkey friend, Honda, and that girl, Mazaki Anzu, completely ignoring me. It was my last chance. After everyone was finished with photos, they were going to part ways. If I didn't do this now, I would never be able to do it.

"Bonkotsu. Since you're here…"

He whipped around immediately, looking at me curiously again.

"I need to speak with you alone." I mustered a blank expression on my face.

Everyone's eyes widened as I expected. There was no helping it. At least after this, I wouldn't have to see these people again. I just needed to get this done.

"Uh…" Katsuya recovered from his shock and closed his gaping mouth. "Sure… As long as you take a picture with us." He grinned again.

Take a picture with _them_? Ridiculous! A photo with Katsuya wouldn't be such a bad idea…but…

"Fine." It was the last day. I would just have to go through with this if it meant I could get Katsuya alone for myself. They should feel honoured.

Their eyes widened again expectantly but soon they all smiled and gathered around me. Mazaki Anzu timed the camera on the tripod and then ran over as soon as she got the camera set up.

"Okay, everyone! It's set for 10 seconds! Get ready!"

The camera flashed and everyone except me ran over to check the picture.

"Kaiba! You didn't smile!" Jounouchi whined slightly. "It doesn't count if you don't smile!"

I tightened my grip on my briefcase. That wasn't even part of the deal! I didn't move from my spot and everyone started to gather around me again. This time Bonkotsu stood next to me.

"Okay! 10 seconds again!"

I peered down at Katsuya, who surprisingly was looking at me, probably expecting to see my blank expression morph into a happy one. Like hell. I glared at him and he elbowed me just as the flash went off.

They all ran to the camera again, except Katsuya and I this time.

"Jounouchi! You ruined the picture! Kaiba's not smiling again either," Honda complained.

"Shaddap!" Katsuya yelled. "We'll just do it again."

If I had to do this one more time I'm going to just forget about this whole thing and leave. I wanted to initiate my plan but if I had to suffer through an afternoon of photos for it, I was just going to drop the whole idea. It wasn't like something was going to come out of all this anyways.

They all gathered around me again. I wasn't going to smile. Hell no.

Just before the camera's flash, everyone jumped closer and Jounouchi and Yuugi tugged on the corners of my mouth. Were they trying to rip my face _off_? I pushed them off abrasively right after and grabbed Katsuya's arm, pulling him away from the laughing crowd.

I grumbled the whole way while dragging the hysterical Katsuya towards the school building.

"Where are we going, Kaiba?" He stifled his laughter finally. I liked how he still allowed me to hold onto his arm. Maybe he just didn't notice it.

"The roof."

"Why? We might walk into couples confessing their love to each other there."

I ignored him and lead him all the way to the roof.

When we got there, I looked around, making sure no insignificant beings were around. There weren't any. Good.

I snapped open my briefcase and took out the object I wanted to give Katsuya this whole time.

"Take it." I shoved the gift, the Duel Monsters card _Messenger of Peace_, into his hands before walking away quickly. I didn't bother to give him a final glance. My job was done; I could leave here with no regrets. I know Katsuya would never understand it and he would never find out about my stupid 'feelings' but that was alright, because today was the last day… (2)

Soft golden blond hair, beautiful amber eyes, adorable grins, the most passionate soul, strong unwavering beliefs and unfortunately an important person to me. Why did he have to exist? Romantic emotions were meaningless, counterproductive, profitless and a hindrance... A complete waste of time...

I wanted him to know that I never saw him as an enemy or inferiorly…

Our 'war' was over. But was this a beginning… or was it really an end?

* * *

**Notes:** Thanks for reading!

If you want a 'continuation' to this, it's _Perpetuality_ (One of my other fanfics). Hehe. Anyways, there are two more chapters left to this one.

* * *

(1) I used Japanese here since it's only a nickname. I would never use random Japanese in an English fanfic unless it was a name or a nickname that sounds stupid if it was translated. Yakkaimono means something along the lines of 'annoying thing'. Think words like 'nuisance', 'dependent', 'parasite', and 'burden'.

(2) _Messenger of Peace_ - All monsters with 1500 attack points or more on the field cannot attack. In order to keep the card on the field, the player has to give up 100 life points during each Standby Phase. Otherwise the card is destroyed.


End file.
